1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display, and more particularly to a display for a laptop.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding assembly of a display for a laptop, an LCD panel is fastened to a cover body by multiple bolts. In addition to consuming a lot of manpower and labor hours, fastening the LCD panel to the cover body by the multiple bolts may result in uneven combination strength between the LCD panel and the cover body.
Hence, there is a need for a display, of a laptop, providing reduced labor hours of assembly and enhanced uniformity of combination strength.